White Giraffe, Silver Dolphin
by aFlOwErBlOoMiNgInAdVeRsItY
Summary: While on holidays in Cornwall, Martine heals a stranded dolphin. Spirit and Star watch on, and tell Antonia and Kai to find out more about the girl's healing magic, as they have never seen anything quite like this before.


**I know this should be a crossover, but there isn't a category for Silver Dolphin yet, and I really wanted to post it. Hope you like it and i'd love to hear some feedback:**

Martine races out of the hotel room, togs on and towel flung over her shoulder. "Come on, Ben," she teases the boy behind her. "You're slower than Eulain, Sawubona's new tortoise."

"Coming," he huffs, and appears in the doorway also wearing togs, holding a beach bag packed with his towel and some sunscreen and snacks.

"You sure you don't want to join us, Gwyn?" he asks Martine's grandmother.

"No thank you, Ben," she replies. "I'm quite content just to put my feet up here. Goodness knows I already spend enough time out in the sun as it is."

"Alright. Well, we'll see you in a few hours when we get back."

He and Martine are soon closing the hotel doors behind them and making their way to the beach.

At about six o'clock in the morning, Antonia is in the middle of a very early breakfast with Kai and Claudia when her dolphin charm begins to whistle and vibrate. She hasn't got a call for weeks, so she actually gets a bit of a surprise.

"Sorry, Claudia," she excuses herself. "I was really looking forward to helping out at Sea Watch today, but I guess that'll have to wait."

"Bye, Aunt Claudia. We'll be back as soon as we can," Kai says. Then, he and Antonia race out the door and down to Claudia's beach.

After a brief walk, Martine and Ben are at the town's main beach, Gull Bay. It's about six in the morning, and winter, so there's no-one else out. The two South Africans kick off their shoes and leave them at the top of the beach, along with their bag.

"Race you to the water!" Martine challenges him, despite knowing he is Serval High's champion runner.

"Winner chooses tonight's takeaway?"

"You're on." Really, it was going to be seafood either way.

"On go. Ready… No! Wait!"

"What is it?"

He points frantically to a rock about 50 meters down the beach, but no… it's not a rock! It's a stranded baby dolphin.

Without a second thought, Martine runs down the beach, into the surf and crouches down next to the tiny mammal, barely registering the frigid temperature of the water. She gently places her hands on the dolphin's back, making soothing noises as she feels the familiar tingle of her gift warm her from the inside out.

Ben had spotted a bucket in the sand and filled it with seawater, and was now pouring it over the poor dolphin to try to calm it down.

"Think we can lift him slash her?" He asks

"Her. And we have to try; there's no-one else around to help if we _can't_ lift her."

Ben nods grimly in agreement, and goes to stand on the opposite side of the dolphin to Martine. Thankfully, they manage to move her far enough out that the water is deep enough for her to swim away. They follow to make certain that she doesn't strand herself again, and are relived when she swims towards to some other dolphins waiting near the orange buoys that mark the back edge of Gull Bay's bathing reserve.

"It's just like in Mozambique," Martine comments.

"Happy memories… apart from, well, pretty much all of it actually, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah. Now come on, lets get back to the beach – its freezing in here."

The teens then turn and start swimming back towards the shore.

Antonia and Kai meet Spirit and Star, and their new baby daughter, Shell, near the orange markers out the back of Gull Bay.

"What's the matter?" Antonia clicks.

"Silver Dolphins. Oh, it was terrible. Shell swam too close to the shore and was stranded," Star answers.

"But she's right here. How was she rescued?" Kai asks.

Star looks worried, but relieved. "We thought she was going to die; she is still very young ,and she looked so tired and weak. Then two human teenagers found her, a girl and a boy. This is is the strange part - she seemed to heal at the girl's touch. Then they brought her out to sea and she swam to us easily, even though she had been stranded moments before."

Then Spirit speaks. "It was curious enough that they swam this far out to sea when it is this early and cold and that they knew how to rescue our Shell, but what that girl did… It was just like when you healed Dream, but she's not a Silver Dolphin. We need you to go after them and find out about this girl's healing magic. I've never seen anything like it with the exception of the powers of Solstice Silver Dolphins, and it is important that we know all about it that we can."

Antonia and Kai click in agreement, before swimming to the beach to follow the pair.

"Cool. We get to be spies," Kai grins.

Antonia shakes her head in amusement, but humours her friend nevertheless. "What are we waiting for? Let's go tail our suspects. Dolphin pun intended, of course."


End file.
